Invincible Unbreakable
by Nigella Domestic Goddess
Summary: Carla has told Peter to move out after finding out he had set up a chat group with her family to keep an eye on her. Will they ever make up or is this the end? Note: there is a bit toward the end some might find offensive/disrespectful. Dark humor but potentially offensive...


"What have you done now, Carla" Leanne shrieked before she was even through the door of the café.

Carla rolled her eyes in boredom at the loud blonde. "What are you going on about now, Leanne" she asked the question, not even wanting the answer.

"What did you do to Peter this time" Leanne demanded.

"This is really none of your business" Carla started, already wishing this conversation was over.

"It flipping well is my business when MY SON'S father is stumbling down the street with a bottle in his hand" Leanne seethed at her. She just wanted to lunge for her former friend and knock her to the ground like they had in the past.

Carla had the same sentiment, but she froze, her heart slamming in her chest. She tried to force oxygen into her lungs; it felt like all the air had rushed out of them.

She shook her head, "No, he wouldn't" Carla denied, but could already feel the icy grip surrounding her heart.

"I told him to leave" Carla didn't even mean for the words to be out loud. "I have to go" she spun around to face a stone-faced Leanne. Suddenly remembering the café she was stood in, Carla ripped her apron off and forced it over Leanne's extremely stunned head.

Leanne caught her arm, "Where do you think you're going?" she demanded.

"I have to find Peter" Carla breathed, the rush of words coming out as fast as possible.

Leanne stared down her former friend for a moment and with a sigh, pushed her shoulders down into the nearest seat, and then sat across from her.

"What do you think you're doing" Carla wanted to know.

"I must be mad" Leanne lamented. "I'm trying to save your relationship" waving her hand in Carla's direction.

Carla narrowed her eyes at Leanne, trying to figure out her game. "I'd think you'd be happy" Carla leveled at her, raising an eyebrow.

"I would think too" Leanne shrugged. "You know he loves you insanely, right" And then added, "Oh. Sorry."

Carla responded with an amused smile. Which soon disappeared.

"Do you even love him" Leanne demanded.

"Of course I do" Carla insisted, taken aback. "Peter is the love of my life"

"Then you know what he is like when he feels hurt and rejected and abandoned" Leanne challenged.

"What are you saying" Carla huffed defensivly, "You think he's off with another woman" fighting to not let Leanne see the emotional tailspin kicking off.

Staring at her former friend for a moment, "No, I don't think he is" Leanne admitted quietly. "He would do anything not to hurt you again. So if he's destructing, he's going to turn it on himself"

With this, Carla sprang from her seat, but Leanne reached across the table and pulled her back down. "We aren't done, Carla. There are some things you need to hear"

"He's scared you know" Leanne shared. At Carla's questioning look, she explained "Of letting you down. Not being enough."

"How would you know that" Carla sputtered suspiciously. How could he. After everything he had done for her. He'd been by her side since the roof came down, her one constant.

"He came over the day you got back, after his meeting" Leanne explained. "He was on edge, and admitted he was scared you could fall off that tight rope again. Now that the two of you were on your own. Now that it was just him"

"What did you say" Carla asked, blinking back the tears filling her eyes.

Leanne smiled, "I told him he would catch you, like he always does. He would be your safety net"

Swiping at a tear that escaped, Carla cocked her head in surprise, "That's actually sweet"

Leanne shrugged, "Surprised me too"

Before Leanne could say anything else to shock both of them, Michelle swept past them to the counter, and then turned around abruptly. "Is anyone going to…" she inquired, just noticing the absence of anyone actually working.

Carla pointed at Leanne. "She has the apron"

"You're going to have to wait" Leanne warned Michelle, "I'm trying to save her relationship"

Michelle's face contorted in confusion as she looked between the two of them, and then dropped back into a seat near the wall. At least she had entertainment while she waited.

"You haven't slept well. You slept better when Peter was here"

His sudden appearance, as he hobbled toward their table took all the women by surprise.

"Roy!" Carla cried out, both in concern that he was up and about, and that he was announcing her sleep schedule. Not to mention his sudden appearance. He moved well for an injured man.

"I heard yours and Leanne's voices together. I was a little frightened" Roy tried to explain his delay in appearance. "I heard you crying last night" he added honestly.

He quickly realized it may not have been the best time for honesty, as her eyes flared, "I think it's time you get back to resting" Carla ordered. And Roy limped away as quickly as he could manage.

"You KNOW who Peter is, rash mistakes and all" Leanne tutted at Carla. "And I heard what you were saying to Sarah when I came in. YOU have made mistakes too, with massive implications. And you know I can make a list. You're not lily white" Leanne was not holding anything back, "Why are you suddenly holding Peter's feet to the fire"

Sarah darted out the door. The last thing she wanted was to get caught in the middle of THIS rumble.

"I just want my boyfriend!" Carla erupted.

"So you chuck him out" Leanne countered, shaking her head.

"I have had it up to HERE" Carla ground out, leveling her hand with her chin, "with doctors and people watching over me. I JUST WANT PETER" slamming her hands back down on the table in frustration.

She was suddenly aware of how Michelle was leaning in their direction. "So they haven't…" Leanne also noticed Michelle and directed it to her, as the two women nodded in understanding.

Michelle then scooted her chair across the floor, as Carla's eyes widened in disbelief, and much to Leanne's amusement.

"When I came to visit before" Michelle started, "you wouldn't respond to anyone but Peter. You even asked him if you could go to bed"

Carla just watched Michelle as she spoke. She was aware of most of the things that had happened, while her paranoia had spiked, but not all the details.

"And then he – He fell apart" Michelle confessed. "He was scared to leave you alone, afraid of how you might hurt yourself. He felt like he was losing you"

She watched Carla closely, not wanting to do anything to derail her recovery. If she caused Carla a setback, Peter would never forgive her. And she wouldn't forgive herself.

Carla was emotional, but Michelle was relieved that she didn't appear anxious or on edge as she had in the past. She was actually fairly calm and contemplative. She could see Carla really was getting stronger.

Carla felt her chest compress as she listened. "Johnny said you hid behind Peter when he and Kate visited. Peter watched you go from being fiercely independent to clinging to him for reassurance all the time. We all did, but he is the one that was always there" Michelle continued softly, wanting to make sure Carla didn't get upset.

Peter and Chelle's renewed friendship still took Carla by surprise but she was grateful for it, and grateful they had each other.

"I put him in that position" Carla mused. It must have been confusing. His life was upended too. Her silent thoughts were interrupted as Michelle spoke again, confident Carla was handling it well.

"Tell him what you need now" Michelle coaxed, "I know he'll try his best to give it to you"

Carla jumped out of her seat now. She couldn't wait any longer to find Peter and tell him. To bring him home.

She did her best to ignore the baffling high five between the women behind her, as she nearly ran out the door and onto the street.

Carla burst back into the café. She had looked in every place she could possibly think to find Peter. She had even let herself into #1 in case Peter went home. She was relieved to not find Ken there, and hoped he was blissfully unaware of Peter's disappearance.

Leanne's face showed relief when Carla came through the door. She could finally get out of this flaming apron. Relief, and escape, disappeared when she saw Carla was alone; and the dismay etched onto her face.

After Carla told her everywhere she had been, and pleaded for where else she could go, Leanne had to admit she had no idea. "He would want to be with someone that knows him. And wouldn't judge him. Much as I hate admitting it, that would be you"

Carla's face suddenly lit up, as she pumped an arm in the air "That's it!' she cried, rushing for the door once more. Leaving Leanne with a confused expression, and wondering if she would ever get out of that apron.

"I messed it all up. Again. I've tried so hard to be better. But maybe I'll always be a screwup. I want to make her proud" his voice broke as he clutched the bottle in one hand, and slid his other hand over the smooth slab, adding "I want to make you proud"

He wished silence wasn't the only response. Even if she berated him for getting it wrong once again.

His eyes were fixated on the bottle in his hand. "I want to dive right into the bottom" he admitted, "But it wouldn't be just the one bottle would it" wrapping his fingers around it tightly.

"Don't worry, I didn't. I couldn't. I've let her down enough already" bowing his head as the tears streaked over his cheeks.

Carla was overwhelmed with relief, and emotion, as she stood behind him, listening to every word. Looking down on the resting place of the person who probably was their biggest fan. Although not the most accomplished cook.

Carla rushed over to him now, wrapping her arms around him, as she sank to the ground behind him. She leaned forward to press her cheek against his, crying now too, "Baby" is all she could choke out. But it was enough.

"I really am sorry. I was scared." Peter admitted.

"I know" Carla whispered back, running her hand over his head. "I'm sorry I made you leave"

Peter shook his head gently, his head still next to hers, his beard lightly scraping against her soft skin. "I'm an idiot"

Carla smiled, "You're my idiot" she teased him as she wrapped her arms possessively around him, feeling the bottle tightly clenched in his hands.

As she reached for the bottle, he held on.

"Please Peter" Carla pleaded.

He turned his head to look into her green eyes, still brimming with tears. He had missed looking into those eyes so much. He thought he could stare into that face for days and not need anything else at all.

And then he let go, the bottle tumbling to the ground. Carla set it off to the side for good measure, and pressed a soft kiss onto his tear stained cheek, before dropping her head onto his shoulder, and holding him tightly.

"I want my boyfriend back" she admitted quietly, leaning her head into his neck. Then gave him a shove when she heard him chuckle. "What!" she cried out.

Peter turned to sit beside her, and wondered if Deirdre was enjoying the show. "Boyfriend, girlfriend. Is that a little weird for us? It's like we've done everything backwards or out of order"

Carla smiled. They never were conventional. Giving him another shove, "well that just means you gonna have to take me out" she teased him.

"A fresh new start" she added more seriously, as Peter nodded in agreement.

He had always regretted how they started, not only for the people they hurt, but for never giving Carla the romance and relationship she deserved. Better late than never.

"I don't want another doctor or another pair of eyes recording my every move" she explained, taking his hand in hers, "I just want you, Peter. You looked after me, you did. But now I just need you"

And Peter listened. He understood, or at least he was trying to. He realized, just that bit too late, that having Carla watched, after recovering from a terrifying state of parnoia thinking she was being watched; was just about the worst idea ever. He should have at least run it by Scott, so he could tell him what an idiot he was being.

He was going to ask Scott about some sessions for himself, so he could understand better; not only what Carla had been through, but the best ways to support her recovery and help her move past the trauma.

"I can look after you too" Carla continued. "I need you to know I am strong enough. You can tell me. And I promise this time I'll listen. I'm going to be okay, darlin. But I need you to be okay too. I know I still have a long way to go, and it won't go as fast as I want it to, but I know I can get there. And you'll be beside me"

"All the way" Peter promised, squeezing her hand, so in awe of this incredible woman.

"And I hate space" Carla proclaimed.

Peter grinned, "Never again"

Carla's stomach flipped, in the way it always did when he smiled at her. She looked up into the soft brown eyes she loved so much. They were her calm in every storm, and she could see the waters were tranquil now. They were ready to splash through the next round of waves together.

"You know I missed you" Carla gave him the smallest of pouts.

"I missed you more" Peter whispered, not even giving Carla time to disagree, as their lips met in a soft kiss. Just a small one, but it was enough to seal their making up. Looking at each other, as they parted, they knew the more would be saved for later.

"There is something I need to do before we go" Carla announced, linking her arm with Peter's as they got up off the ground, and she grabbed the bottle in her other hand.

Peter followed amiably, thinking maybe she wanted to stop to see Aiden. But he was bewildered when they were going the other direction. Until he realized where they were heading, and his feet stopped moving. His features were awash in fear, but Carla gave him a smile of reassurance, and tugged on him to continue.

He looked at her expectantly when they had stopped in front of the slab. Peter didn't know what to make of how calm Carla looked. With fierce determination lighting her green eyes, she kept her left arm joined with his, raised her right arm and smashed the bottle of whiskey down onto the corner of the slab that bore the name Tina McIntyre.

Peter was wide-eyed, surveying the shards of glass and liquid scattered around the grave. "Should we really leave that.." but he was stopped when Carla held his arm tighter and gave a light shrug. Her eyes lifted briefly to the sky.

She hoped Tina could see them. Arm in arm. Stronger than ever. Invincible. Unbreakable. Carla felt a surge of conviction flood through her, and she felt both indomitable and peaceful.

Staring down this ghost, figuratively thank goodness, she had a single minded desire to hold onto this new chance with both hands. A new chance at life, given to her by this man. A new chance at their future.

Tipping her head up to press a kiss to his cheek, Carla never let go of him as she murmured, "Let's go home darlin" and they turned their back on the past, taking step by step into their future.

They had both taken their share of hits. They were a patchwork of broken pieces that made up the most glorious mosaic. But together, they were invincible. Unbreakable.


End file.
